Winter Summons
|text = black |former members = Mandi Starstrike Dakota Fath |kanji = ウィンター サモンス |romanji = Wintaa Samonsu |rōmaji = Wintaa Samonsu}} Overview Winter Summons is considered the ragtag team Koma Inu, having practical opposites within its ranks. Dakota, the team's leader, is an outgoing and headstrong mage, having complete trust and faith in her own and her partner's abilities. Niklas Thoth, the team's strategist, is a logical and strong-willed fighter, which often causes him to butt heads with Dakota Fath. Their final teammate, Stewart Hartenfelds, would be the guild's only Incusapien, whose sheer speed power up-close make up for his lack of magical defenses, making him the "striker" or "glass cannon" of the group. The name came about by the magic that each member uses. Dakota and Stewart's winter-like magics, Ice-Make and Artic Dragon Slayer Magic respectively, and Niklas Thoth's summoning based magic, Bear, Beast, and Celestial Spirit. Members Current Members Niklas Thoth: Niklas the strategist of the group, always trying to find the nest possible waynto handle things on missions. He strives to keep his team safe, but his magic has sometimes failed him when it comes to fighting mages. Niklas is a weaker mage than the others in Koma Inu, and he isn't afraid to say that, which earns him scold from the others. But he knows he will get better and strives to do the best he can on every mission. Stewart Hartenfelds: THe most reserved member of the team. His lack of ranged moves and magic defenses is justified by his sheer offensive power up-close and incredible speed which he can use to close the gap as well as avoid attacks. His Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic works great with enhancing his mastery of Hand-to-hand combat, and it even works well with Dakota's Ice-Make magic. However, Stewart has a hidden ability that enables him to be a true blessing to both his teammates; an ability of which he is currently unaware. Former Members Mandi Starstrike: Mandi was the team's only fire mage, but for personal reasons, she was forced to leave Koma Inu. While deeply saddened, the team decided to continue on in her stead. Dakota Fath: Dakota is the team's leader, mostly for her S-Class rank and go-getter attitude. The girl is determined and imaginative, keeping missions interesting because of her sheer positive energy and mischievous attitude. While the girl's pride may get in the way of working as a team, she does know the value of teamwork and would never purposefully endanger her teammates. Her magic, Ice-Make, makes her a valuable asset for her sheer versatility. Unison Raids Current Paint magic: Electromagnetic Sandstorm (Niklas and Stewart): '''While Niklas uses Beast Embodiment to take ont he characteristics of Iris, Stewart blesses Niklas with Aurora Australis, and when the latter uses Yellow Paint to create a bomb that explodes with sharp particles of sand, the particles are further excited to gain positive and negative charges that discharge upon detonation. The discharge causes the particles to fly faster with more force behind them. Jolts of lightning are also generated, adding to overall damage dealt. '''Paint Magic: Wearing Field (Niklas and Stewart): Niklas, while under the blessing of Aurora Borealis, is able to mix his blessing with White Paint when taking on the characteristics of Iris, Allowing him to spreada sheet of white paint across the battlefield that then swirls with blue-green colors once placed. Standing on the field physically and mentally exhausts the target with time, making it harder for them to cast magic properly. The slipperiness of the field also makes mobility an extremely taxing and difficult task. Former Radiant Ice-Make (Dakota and Stewart): Fusing Stewart's Aurora Australis with Dakota's Ice-Make magic enables Dakota to utilize an enhanced form of Ice-Make that sees great enhancement to her Dynamic Ice-Make spells. The ice glows with swirls of red and orange colors, and Dynamic Ice-Make spells become much faster in movement and see a great increase in attack power. The spells can also act as conduits of Stewart's Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic, allowing him to rebound his magical attacks off of them to hit opponents from unexpected angles. Ice-Make- Riving Arrow (Dakota and Stewart): When Dakota casts Super Freeze Arrow, Stewart Stands behind and unleashes a concentrated jet of cold air right behind the arrow to sling it forward. The sheer force at which it was launched, the force of gravity, and the powerful downdraft backing it up cause the arrow to fly to the target at supersonic speeds with enough force to not just pierce, but rip through 30 meters of bedrock. Storyline TBA